Many devices and methods for preparing doses of fluid medications are known in the art. For example, it is common when preparing and measuring doses of fluid medications for children to use a syringe to withdraw the fluid from a medicine bottle and then displace the fluid into a child's mouth. Often an adapter is used to firmly and securely engage the syringe with the bottle.
Another device used in the prior art for preparing and measuring doses of medication for children is a tubular container having one closed end for measuring doses and a spoon at the other end for facilitating the displacement of the dose into the child's mouth. Other devices for facilitating the preparation of doses of medication such as measuring cups and medicine droppers are well known in the art.
Common to the prior art discussed above are devices comprised of a substantially translucent materials that allow users to see the level of the fluid as it is received in the device. Numeric markings are provided on the translucent material to indicate levels of volume in units of measurement. When preparing doses of medication the user of the device compares the level of fluid in the device to the markings thereon to determine whether the appropriate amount of fluid has been received within the device. Oftentimes the numeric markings are difficult to read or the comparison is difficult to make, especially under low light conditions, or if the medication does not comprise a distinctive color, or if the user of the device has poor eyesight.
The present invention addresses the problem of accurately reading markings on devices used in preparing doses of medication. In accordance with its broader aspects, the invention comprises the application of color bands extending circumferentially around medication receiving containers, wherein each band comprises a different color corresponding to a particular unit of measurement. Once the user learns the correlation between the colors and the units of measurement they represent the color bands allow the user to much more easily and accurately prepare doses of medication comprising specified amounts. The invention includes the use of a key that illustrates the correspondence between predetermined colors and corresponding units of measurement.
The widths of the color bands are uniform for a given device, but can be uniformly thin or wide. The purpose of the color bands is to allow the user to more easily compare the amount of medication received within the container to the color representing a specified amount.
Another embodiment of the invention comprises the application of markings on a container which indicates the amount of medication appropriate for a human being of a given weight. In addition, there is provided a key that correlates amounts of medication to weights of human beings. For example, the key may show that a human being of 50 pounds requires 2 milliliters of a particular medication. The use of weight related markings assists the user in measuring doses of medication because they are easier to read and understand than volumetric units.